


A Chance Encounter

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bump into Joel at the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

You drum your fingers on your chin, staring at the back of the movie case. It was the one you needed, but you couldn’t decide between the DVD or BluRay edition.  
“Aren’t you a little young to know about Monty Python?” You hear a voice say behind you.  
You snort. “No such thing. Besides, I need this one for my collection.”  
“So you’ve seen them before?”  
“Yes. Of course I have. I wouldn’t be buying this one if I’d never seen Monty Python before.” You glance at the man before doing a double take.  
He holds up his hands in surrender and smirks. “Fair enough. Didn’t mean to offend.”  
You blink a few times before squinting at him. “Are… Are you Joel Heyman by any chance?”  
He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. That’s me.”  
You grin widely. “I’m a huge fan.”  
He smiles back. “Oh, you’re a Rooster Teeth fan?”  
You nod. “Well, yeah. But I uh, meant I was a fan of you. You’re definitely my favorite.”  
His smile turns sheepish. “Oh, well. Thanks.”  
You both fall quiet for a few moments and you fidget with the DVD case before looking up with a smirk. “You know, movie marathons are always better enjoyed by more than one person.”  
You turn, heading to the register. Joel stutters for a moment before following after. He leans against the counter, smiling and cheeks slightly pink.  
“What? Can’t even take me to dinner first?” He jokes.  
“Well it’s not a movie marathon without pizza.” You grin. “But if you’re so hell bent on going out first, we can go to the food court.”  
You borrow a pen from the cashier, jotting your number down on the bottom of the receipt. You tear off the bottom and hand it to Joel.  
“If you decide you wanna come by, call me.” You smile, turning to leave the store.  
You get to the door and your phone rings. Smiling, you pull your phone out and see an unfamiliar number. You answer it, turning around and see Joel with his phone to his ear.  
“So what time should I come by?”


End file.
